


Come a Little Closer

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [20]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Drunk Fic, Fluff, M/M, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: myarosie on tumblr prompted: "Simon gets ridiculously drunk and Bram takes him back to his house because he knows simons parents would kill him. Then Bram takes care of Simon and being all cute and shi"





	Come a Little Closer

“Shh,” Bram whispered to his boyfriend as he led him up the flight of stairs to his own bedroom.

Simon responded with an even louder shush, that made Bram clap a hand over his mouth. Bram could feel Simon kissing the palm of his hand, slightly tickling him, but Bram kept it there until he made it to the safety of his bedroom.

Bram had never done anything like this; teenage rebellion was never something of interest to him. But he knew what consequences Simon had faced the last time he’d shown up drunk at home, and Bram couldn’t imagine a week of not seeing Simon outside of school.

Simon sprawled over the expanse of his bed, right on top of the sheets, his clothes still there but missing his left shoe. Bram made a mental note to look for that when he’d go downstairs to grab some Aspirin. Bram knew that Simon was a lightweight, and although puke was not likely, it wasn’t impossible.

With some effort he managed to lay Simon on his side, keeping a bin next to him and carefully made his way downstairs to gather supplies.

During his trip, Bram thought back to the last time he’d seen Simon this drunk.

* * *

Bram had believed their game of Beirut to have gone quite well all things considering. He’d planned to never challenge Abby Suso to a game again.

But Bram also remembered thinking that he wouldn’t have minded another game as long as Simon was his partner. In the game, of course.

He recalled his drunken self thinking that Simon was adorable. That Halloween party at his house had actually been an excuse for Bram to spend a little more time with him.

At the time, a part of him felt like he was being disloyal to Jaques, another part of him had said that Simon was the boy he’d fallen for. And he was right.

* * *

By the time Bram got back upstairs, Simon had curled up on his side but was definitely awake. Perhaps he had sobered up a little.

“Here, take this…” Bram offered him a glass of water and a pill.

“I’m sick?” Simon asked, sitting up in a bumbling manner.

He was definitely still drunk.

“You’re probably going to be tomorrow,”

Simon smiled a little goofily and said, “Not with you taking care of me,”

Bram returned his smile with one of his own, making sure Simon took the Aspirin.

“You’ve got dimples,” Simon pointed out after finishing the glass of water.

“Really?” Bram joked back, knowing drunk Simon loved pointing out obvious things.

“I love your dimples,”

“Well, that’s a good thing because they’re kind of permanent,”

“And your eyes…and your ears…and your hair…and your…” Simon was rambling, and Bram didn’t mind so much as long as he kept the volume low. Something he was doing quite well, surprisingly.

“You should kiss me,” Simon stated out of nowhere.

Usually, Simon would tilt his head to the side, and something deep inside of Bram would just know to kiss Simon then.

“You’re drunk, Si,”

“Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me…” With each chant, Simon slowly got louder and louder and Bram was panicking. Countless implications went through his head, and even though logic stated that the two of them were in a committed loving relationship, Bram’s principles won out at the end.

He grabbed Simon’s face in his hands, effectively shutting him up, pulled him close and proceeded to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

“There,”

Apparently drunk Simon was too tired to argue and simply needed to be held because the next thing Bram knew was that Simon was lying against his chest, fast asleep.

* * *

Bram’s alarm woke him up rather early, and he thanked the heavens that it was a weekend. Leah had promised to assure Simon’s parents that he was staying over at her place and would be there to pick him up and drop him off.

Simon, however, was up before he was and had his head buried in a picture album Bram kept in his room.

“You were the cutest baby ever,” Simon looked over at him.

“Debatable.” Bram yawned. “Your mom showed me your first birthday video. I guess you’ve always loved Oreos,”

“I’m a man of excellent taste,” Simon shrugged, he made his way over to Bram who was still dressed in the previous night’s outfit.

“Thank you for last night,”

“I didn’t do anything you wouldn’t have done,” Bram explained.

“Wait, so you think I’m going to look after you when you’re drunk?” Simon waited a moment before winking at Bram, earning a small shove from him. “I’m kidding. I’d carry your beautiful drunk ass anywhere you’d want me to,”

“And I guess that answers the question of whether or not you’re sober,” Bram laughed.

“Yup,” Simon popped the  _‘p’_  at the end and pointed at Bram’s en-suite bathroom. “I got rid of the last of it with a cold shower this morning,”

“That’s good to hear,”

“Also, I’m sober enough for you to kiss me now,” Simon said with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, you remember that…”

“I do…” Simon leaned in close, smelling of mouthwash and Bram’s shampoo. He kissed Bram softly, not caring that he’d just woken up. “And I kind of love you for it,”

“Kind of?” Bram asked.

“A special kind of love. One that I can’t figure out completely yet. But I’m going to one day, and you better be ready.”

“I will be,”


End file.
